It is well known that, for air or gas within a large enclosed space, the establishment of a single jet of such gas at one location within the enclosed space will give rise to a certain pattern of recirculating air current, due to the entrainment phenomenon. For this reason, many attempts to provide for the removal of noxious fumes and the like from a particular area within an enclosed space have failed due to the tendency for recirculation currents to draw the noxious fumes, etc. back around to another area within the enclosed space where they may pose a health hazard or other risk. One particular example of this kind of prior art arrangement will be discussed at a subsequent point in this disclosure in connection with one of the figures.
In view of the above-described failings of many conventional arrangements, it is an aspect of this invention to provide a method and an arrangement of components whereby air or other gas can be brought into an enclosed space from the exterior, moved from a first location to a second location within the enclosed space and then exhausted once more to the exterior, in such a way as to minimize the creation of entrainment-produced recirculation patterns within the enclosed space.
It is an aspect of a preferred form of this invention to permit a horizontal area within an enclosed space to be swept with a curtain of moving air or other gas, the gas being brought in from the exterior and ultimately exhausted again to the exterior, in such a way as to avoid setting up entrainment-produced recirculation patterns within the enclosed space.